1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal decoding and modulation processing system, and particularly relates to a signal decoding and modulation processing system for a capacitive stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitive touch input technology has been widely applied in touch panel, especially in the capacitive stylus and application thereof. However, One-way signal transmission is most adapted between the conventional capacitive stylus and the touch panel, thus the user can only unilaterally provide control signals from the capacitive stylus to the touch panel. On the other hand, the touch panel display also cannot transmit the control signal to exchange the background information and the setting parameters with the capacitive stylus. Thus, it is hard to improve the functionality and application between the capacitive stylus and the touch panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a signal decoding and modulation processing system for a capacitive stylus, so that the bi-directional signal transmission and the feedback effect between the capacitive touch panel and the capacitive stylus may be well realized to improve the precision, fluency and display effect of the capacitive stylus.